This Is All I Ask
by ukbabes
Summary: NEW CHAPTER!CAnna is sick. She comes back to Newport to tell every one. They are all shocked but Seth is hit the hardest. Reviews please. Chapter 5 up now! Sorry 4 the delay! R&R! Thank you :D
1. Default Chapter

**This Is All I Ask**

Anna returns to tell everyone that she has cancer. They are all shocked, but Seth is hit the hardest. Can Summer be there for him?

**Disclaimer **– I don't own anything… but if I did I'd choose Adam lol. Also italics in bold at the end are lyrics by Jessica Simpson, which I also do not own. Reviews most welcome please!

**Chapter 1 – The Return.**

There were many things running through Anna's mind as she sat on that plane. Looking out of the window, she wondered if this was the last time that she'd be here. There were a lot of things she was going to miss. She tried to take it all in, but tears blurred her vision and she closed her eyes, desperately hoping that this was all a dream.

Of course it wasn't a dream, it was real life and the world was moving and she was moving back to Orange County.

Returning to Newport was just something she had to do, but it wasn't going to be easy. Life wasn't easy.

She just had to get out of Pittsburgh, where her family and friends were suffocating her, asking if she was all right.

_No, I'm not all right! I have cancer ok?_

Sometimes she wished she was alone in the world, alone to deal with the cruel blow life had dealt her with.

_I'm leaving; I'm leaving for good._

The doctors said she had a fifty-fifty per cent chance without the chemo and slightly more if she did take the chemo. But it was her decision and she didn't want it. The chemo was only going to make her sicker in the long run.

Something like cancer was such a life changing experience and a whole shock to the system. Anna never thought it would happen to her, no one else had had it in her family.

_**Life never asks you what you want, it's just gonna have it's way. And sometimes it doesn't give like it takes.**_

How would she tell the others? Turn up, say 'hey guys, I've got some news – it's cancer.' Or, sit them all round and create a sombre atmosphere, in the dark.

She just didn't know.

One way or another, that's what she came back to do. To tell them she was dying.


	2. Just Can't Be

**This Is All I Ask**

I know I've not got a lot of reviews so far but I promise it does get better.

Author's Note – I guess I should explain who's with who. Seth and Summer are married, Marissa and Alex are together (as I've not seen episode 16, they never broke up), Lindsay has returned to be with Ryan and Luke is engaged to his girlfriend he met in Portland. This story takes place 5 years on. Here's chapter 2 for you all, enjoy and please review afterwards. Thank you.

**Chapter 2 – Just Can't Be**

The heat of the sun was too much for Anna to take. Stepping off the plane, she smelt that familiar smell of Newport air and the beach.

She longed to take a swim in the sea there and then and return, making footprints in the sand. She pulled down her straw hat and continued on walking.

Anna saw a sign saying: 'The Bait Shop'. It was new to her. She stepped inside, grateful for the darkness and coolness that washed over her.

She made her way down the steps and smiled at a few recognisable faces. Luke was back and Marissa was here. With her arms wrapped round another girl, with long blond hair.

She came out of the embrace when she saw Anna.

"Anna! It's so good to see you! What are you doing back here?" Marissa hugged her.

"It's a long story… one I want to tell you all later. It's good to see you too! Who's your friend?" Anna asked.

"Oh, Anna I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Alex Kelly."

"It's good to meet you Alex."

"You too Anna." The girls shook hands and Marissa returned to Alex.

"The others should be here soon… we have loads to catch up on!" Marissa enthused.

_Yeah we do, like how you turned lesbian and how I have cancer._

The secret tore her up inside. She bit her lip before asking her a question.

"Can I please have some water?"

"Sure! I'll get it for you." Marissa said and reached into the fridge. She loved working here at the Bait Shop with Alex. Three years ago they made it their own and never looked back.

"Thanks." Anna took the bottle, ice cold and pressed it to her forehead.

"You ok?" Alex asked, concerned.

"Fine, thanks. The heat just gets to me that's all." Anna replied.

Luke turned round and couldn't believe his eyes.

"Anna! Welcome back! It's great to see you." He hugged her as well.

"It is?"

"Yeah, now the gang's back together, plus a couple of new people you may not recognise." He shot a look over to Alex and Marissa.

"Yeah, we just met." She smiled.

"Well, you'll be meeting Lindsay too I expect."

"Lindsay?"

"Yeah, Ryan's girlfriend." Luke replied.

"A lot's changed then."

"You bet! It was the same for me when I came back."

"You left?" (Author's note – I'm not sure Anna knew Luke left)

"Yeah, I just had to you know? Make a new start with my dad. A beautiful new girlfriend who I'm now engaged to… Anna, I'd like you to meet Jenna." (AN – Can't remember what she was called, so I made this name up) Luke put his arm round her and she gave a huge smile.

"Good to meet you, I'm Anna."

"Hi Anna."

"So… engaged huh? That's fantastic. Congratulations."

"Thank you." Jenna replied.

Anna turned back to Luke. "Anyone else engaged that I know about?"

"Nope… you know Seth and Summer are married right?" He replied.

Anna nodded. It was a year ago, and Summer phoned her up, out of the blue to ask if she would like to come.

"_I would love to Sum, but I'm feeling really tired and ill at the moment. I just couldn't fly out."_

"_It's ok. I hope you feel better. And the offer's still there if you do want to come."_

"_Thanks."_

Seven days later, the date of the wedding, Anna found out she had breast cancer.

But that was the past, all she had to look forward to now be the future and what she had left of it.

She was going to make the most of it whilst she still could.

More people entered the club, and Anna turned round from her chair slowly.

"Look who's back!" Seth cried. "Anna!" He nearly fell down the stairs when he saw her.

Summer laughed, "Calm down Cohen."

"All right Mrs Cohen." Their fun filled banter never ended. Now they were married and more in love than ever before.

Ryan and Lindsay followed close behind wrapped in one another's arms.

Anna felt a pang of sadness as she looked at Seth and Summer. How ironic was it that now she was the one who didn't have Seth, just when she needed him the most?

Anna shook the thought from her mind and put on a smile.

"Hey Anna! You're back!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Yep. And you must be Lindsay?" Anna looked at her.

"I am… You must be Anna." She gave a friendly smile and looked up at Ryan who looked back at her.

Finally, Seth and Summer made it down the stairs. He stood in front of her, feeling as though it had been an eternity since he saw her last.

"Anna Stern – welcome back." He hugged her and she reciprocated, glad to be in his arms once again.

"Mmm, it's good to be back." She murmured.

"And Summer… it's good to see you too." The two girls hugged like she'd never been away.

"How's married life?" She asked them as she broke away.

"It's pretty much what I was expecting… Summer cleaning, doing the dishes…"

"Cohen!" She slapped his arm playfully.

"It's not like that at all." She told Anna. "We share everything don't we Cohen?" She turned and smiled at him.

"Well, no not everything… such as the hot wax for instance. Remember that incident?" He laughed.

"Oh yeah, I can't believe it burnt you!"

"Yeah, well it did."

"I'm really happy for you guys, honestly." Anna told them.

"Thank you." Seth replied. "I can't believe you're here though! Tell me, how's Pittsburgh? What's up?"

"Pittsburgh is fine… I came here to tell you guys some news. I think you'd better sit down."

"Why don't I like the sound of this?" Seth said, uneasy as he sat down.

"Hold on, let me just close up this place." Alex said and let go of Marissa's hand.

Thirty seconds later, everyone was sat down ready.

Anna was scared. Many times had she pictured this moment, but it was as intense as this. Eight people sat in front of her, and butterflies fluttered in the pit of her stomach. She took a sip of water.

"I um, don't know how to say this… But I'm just gonna come clean…"

"Oh my god! You're not pregnant are you?" Summer blurted out.

Anna laughed, uneasy. "No and I probably never will be."

"Why? What do you mean?" Seth asked and reached for her hand.

"I have cancer."

**Dun dun dun. A cliffhanger, I know you all love one of those! Next up:**

**How does everyone react to Anna's news?**

**What happens with Seth and Summer?**


	3. Reality Sinks In

**This Is All I Ask**

Chapter 3 – Reality Sinks In 

No one dared to speak, hoping that if they didn't speak then it wouldn't be true.

Everyone was in shock. Alex stroked Marissa's hand, Ryan rubbed Lindsay's shoulder and Summer placed her hand on Seth's. He pulled away. Anna was dying.

"No, no it can't be cancer… You can't…" Marissa began as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Oh my god." Summer said, barely a whisper as if just realising the impact of Anna's news. She turned to Seth.

His eyes, once so warm and inviting, were now lacking colour. It was like there was no one home.

Summer hated to see Seth like this, so distant and quiet.

"Baby, are you ok?"

"What do you think?" He got up, without even looking at Anna, and exited the club.

Seth found solace at the beach and sat down on the sand watching the waves roll in and out.

Summer went after him, knowing where he'd be. Sure enough, she found him and her heart skipped a beat. Feeling a sense of déjà vu it was like she found him again, like she found him at Julie and Caleb's wedding.

"Hey, I found you. I thought you'd be here." She smiled.

"I just can't believe it you know? Her… She can't have cancer, she just can't. When she called me…"

"She called you? When?" Summer wanted to know.

"I knew you'd be like this Summer! When will you understand Anna is my friend, my closest friend? And she called me… she called me whilst we lay on honeymoon to tell me she had cancer. But I didn't believe her. You happy now?" Seth jumped up and ran out on her.

"Seth! I was just asking!" She cried out after him, but it was too late.

She went back into the club, almost in tears.

"Sum, what's wrong?" Marissa asked. "Is it Seth?"

Summer nodded.

Anna sighed and got up. "I'll see if I can find him. Sort this whole thing out."

"Thanks." Summer gave a grateful smile. If there were one person he'd most listen to in the world, it'd be Anna.

A long time ago, Summer accepted their close friendship and never said a word to Seth about it. Now he still felt that she was threatened by it. Well that wasn't the truth at all. The truth is that Anna was her friend too, but they kind of drifted apart.

Now she was back and she had bought this terrible news. Everyone was dealing with it in the only way they knew how. Seth's was to run away.

It wasn't long before Anna found him, sat on his driveway all by himself.

"Hey."

"Hey." He looked up.

"Seth… you need to be strong ok? For Summer and for me. And also yourself."

"How can I be strong? Anna… I didn't believe you before and I'm so sorry."

"Confidence Cohen."

"Them two words… two little words that mean so much. Never worked though."

"Really? Well all you have to do is believe them. Everything happens for a reason Seth. With a little bit of confidence, who knows? Things can turn around." She smiled.

Seth smiled back.

"So, is Summer ok? I kind of went off at her earlier."

"She's upset, but still at the club, if you want…"

"Yeah, let's go. And Anna?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm always here for you."

"Thanks."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Back at the Bait Shop, everyone sat together again and told Anna what had been happening since she left.

"These two… Well I walked in on em."

"Seth!" Alex scolded.

"Ok, I didn't walk in on them per se, just you know… Marissa in a very small dressing gown with nothing else on." He coughed.

"Hey! It wasn't that small."

"Yeah, I believe you…"

"And you've been together ever since?" Anna asked.

Marissa nodded.

"And how does your mom feel about that?"

"Well, at first she reckoned it was just a phase, but now I guess she accepts it."

"Wow, she's changed."

Everyone laughed and Anna felt at home and at ease for the first time since she heard about the cancer.

It was fun hanging out again and she didn't know how much time she had left, but she intended to make the most of it whilst she still could.

**A/N – So I finally got this chapter finished. I would love to hear your thoughts on it and what you'd like to see happen next. I'm looking for more detailed reviews! Thanks guys.**


	4. Making The Most of Life

This Is All I Ask

Sorry for not updating in a while, but I'm back to school and busy as per usual. Thanks for reviewing last time guys, hope you enjoy this one.

Chapter 4 – Making The Most Of Life 

Anna lay with Swifty on her bed after an afternoon of bowling with the gang.

It was just like old times, and she hadn't stopped smiling since.

She really understood why Seth and Summer were together, they were so alike with so many things.

"_Cohen, these look like clown shoes."_

"_I know, but don't we look adorable in them?"_

_Summer shook her head._

"_Cute?"_

_Again, she shook her head._

"_Well, I think you look cute in them." He kissed her nose._

"_I'm gonna fall over." She took his hand and they made their way to lane number four._

"_Anna, you ok?"_

"_Yeah, you know I'm gonna beat you Seth, don't try and sweet talk me." She laughed._

"_Oh, what makes you think you'll beat me?"_

"_Hello, remember ski-ball?"_

"_That's a totally different sport!"_

"_Ski- ball is not a sport." Summer scoffed._

"_It is, it is. I was the master of ski-ball once. Before Anna beat me at it."_

_Summer laughed. "That is so you Cohen. Once a master at ski-ball but then beaten by a girl."_

"_Ok, ok can we just begin?"_

_Marissa, Alex, Ryan and Lindsay followed them to the lane and the game began._

_Ryan was winning at first, and then Anna and Seth caught up. Marissa and Alex were just fooling around and Summer and Lindsay were hopeless._

_In the end Anna won five games and she was pretty tired out._

"_I'm beat. Glad I won the game though." She gave her friends a smile. "Thank you for today."_

"_No problem. Shall we take you home?" Marissa asked._

_Anna nodded._

_Seth opened the door for her and she got in slowly. Ryan was driving and the rest squeezed into the back._

_She fell asleep on Lindsay's shoulder and when they pulled up to her driveway, everyone had to wake her up._

"_Oh, I'm home. Thanks for the ride guys. See you again soon?"_

"_You bet." Seth smiled. "You gonna be ok?"_

"_Yep." He helped her out and walked her to the door._

"_Well, when you've got some rest and in a couple of days maybe feel like going out, you wanna hit the comic book store?"_

_Anna gave him a big smile. "I'd like that very much."_

"_Good, well I'll see you soon." Seth gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek and she made her way indoors._

_Seth returned back to the car and sat beside Summer._

"_Comic books next." He told her and the rest of the gang._

_Summer smiled. "She'll like that."_

One day, maybe she'd have a relationship like theirs. There was still time.

A wave of nausea and tiredness washed over her and her heavy eyelids shut tight.

Today had been a good day, but maybe next time she'd take it easy.

There was still time, time to do everything before her time was up.

**Reviews please!**


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note:

I know it's been years guys (and girls) and I'm truly sorry! Everything has been crazy: Family stuff, moving out and going to university, but I am finally back and working on the next chapter of this one! also aiming to work on new chapters for my other stories. Hope you continue your reading of my stories and I do promise new chapters will be up soon! Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

. **This Is All I Ask. Chapter 5 – The Comic Book Store**

**People, I can only apologise at how long overdue this chapter is! I am working on the chapters of my other ones, but you're going to have to be patient with me. I am a busy student, that's just got back into writing for the fun of it and I endeavour to carry on with my stories as long as I can. I hope you enjoy this chapter, although I warn – It does get emotional.**

**Disclaimer – You know the drill...**

It had been a couple of weeks since Anna had been with the gang. She had been feeling really ill due to these new pills she was trying out for her cancer. Even though it was terminal, the pills were supposedly meant to help pro-long her quality of life and make her feel better. So far, her body wasn't liking them...

Her head hanging over the toilet bowl, Anna felt drained of energy, limp like a ragdoll. She hated what this illness was doing to her. She was fed up of crying, she felt exhausted. She'd already post-poned the comic book trip Seth had planned, twice now and it was the one thing that she was really looking forward to. She didn't want to let him down again as she knew how much her news had affected him, and he was trying so hard to make her feel better as well as himself about the whole situation.

As Anna slumped there, by the cold ceramic white basin, she drifted in and out of sleep and after one more almighty retch, she knew there was nothing left inside her body for her to throw up. Carefully, she about made her way up so she was standing, and held onto the shower cubicle door for support. Yes, she could do with a shower right about now... and a nice glass of ice cold water to quench her thirst. Ice cold water with a hint of lemon. For some reason, Anna had been eating lemons a lot and put a slice or two in her drinks as it was really refreshing and also, made her feel healthier and cleansed. Getting into the shower would be the most difficult part; often, Anna would lose her balance on account of it being slippery.

Luckily, this time around Anna was fine and her shower lasted for half an hour as she washed away the residue of vomit and her achiness. Wrapping herself up in a fluffy white towel, Anna sighed and took in the steam to her lungs, really making her feel invigorated and ready for the day ahead. She felt much better. Glugging the ice cold water down her throat helped too and she called Seth to say she was ready.

Seth was overjoyed at being able to see Anna again. It had been tough for him to learn of her illness, but he was glad that she had come back so that they could spend as much time as possible together until that day when... He swallowed, not wanting to think about that right now. A day of fun lay ahead at the comic book store, and Summer being Summer, knew how much Seth wanted it to be a time for just him and Anna. Summer's loving and gracious heart understood. Seth often found himself marvelling at how lucky he was to have a wife like her, and not only that, one that supported him through everything.

Seth pulled up in Anna's driveway and strangely felt anxious. Anna had changed a lot since the illness, quite obviously she was thinner and paler and in the space of the past two weeks, Seth was worried to see just how much had changed. Yet he was surprised, when Anna answered the door with a great big smile on her face, and looking much brighter and healthier than the last time he saw her.

'You look great!' He said warmly.

'Thnak you', she responded. 'I try my best.'

With a chuckle, Seth was almost convinced that she didn't have cancer. Just for a minute though.

'I have these pills... You must remind me to take one at two pm.' She waved them in his face.

'Oh, sure. How are you finding them?' He asked tetivelly.

Anna shrugged.

'Not great but I have to say I do feel better now, after a shower... And knowing we're going to one of my most favourite places in the world!' She hugged him, and Seth grinned, willing himself to forget about her illness at the moment and to just focus on the day ahead. She was so excited.

Walking around, Seth was constantly asking Anna if she was ok, if she needed anything... For Anna it could get a bit boring and annoying but she appreciated his concern.

'I will let you know the minute I'm not, ok?' She gave him a half smile.

'Ok, ok I will shut up... Only because I found this!' He chucked a flyer in her direction.

'Modest Mouse are touring? Awesome.' She mustered up a cheerier smile.

'You want to go?' He asked.

Anna looked at the date... The tour started in three months and her heart dropped.

She may not be around that long...

Seth immediately understood her sad look and cleared his throat.

'I'm so stupid, I'm sorry... This sucks. All of it.'

He sat down with a sigh and turned to her. After a pause, he asked her directly.

'Are you scared?'

Anna bit her lip; she wanted to be strong and to tell him that it was not bothering her. That with these pills, she'd feel better, live longer but deep down she knew she did not have long left.

'I'm absolutely terrified.' She admitted. 'Not just for what will happen to me, but for missing everything I'll be leaving behind...' Her voice broke. 'And most of all, I'm scared to know that everyone else will be sad after I've gone and there's no way that I can stop it.' Tears were rolling down her cheeks by now. Seth's too. He couldn't reply, he just looked at her for a very long time thinking how cancer could ravish someone so beautiful and so kind-hearted as her. It wasn't fair. He felt angry and robbed of his time. Anna had just come back... Only for in a few months time, maybe a year for her to go again and this time, for good. And that was something he didn't want to think about.

They left the comic book store in silence, Seth offered hugs as no words would provide Anna with comfort. All he could do was be there, as any of them could. He knew Anna was strong but after today he reckoned that the cancer would beat her. He felt helpless, and there was nothing he could do... It was Anna's body, not his. But how he wished he could take her pain away.

At her house, Seth finally spoke.

'I'm uh, sorry that this day ended on a downer. It was meant to be fun.'

'It _was _fun!' She enthused. 'Seth - You made me forget I had cancer for a while and that was great. And I opened up to you, which was great too. Thank you. You have been there so much for me recentely, I couldn't do any of this without your help! The others have been great too of course, but you're special to me. You're the special one that helps me through all of this.'

Seth was touched. They hugged for a long time and in his car, Seth wiped away his tears and told himself to get a grip. For as long as Anna was here, he would be there for her no matter what. And he would be strong at the end – She taught him that.

Eventually he felt ready enough to drive home and return to his gorgeous wife who would be there with open arms, coffee and gentle kisses. He needed her touch, her love...Comfort was the best thing in these types of situations. He hoped he provided Anna with some comfort too...However he still felt hopeless and this didn't sit right with him. He wanted to make things better for her. She needed love too. He frowned, wondering whether or not he should meddle in her love life... But he didn't want her to be alone in all this. She deserved someone great. Seth put his thinking cap on and thought about it all the way home.


End file.
